Werewolf Creation
' Basic Creation' *Step One: Chose Tribe, Breed, Auspice, Nature & Demeanor, Rank and birthdate. *Step Two: Select Attributes 7/5/3 Physical, Mental, Social *Step Three: Select Abilities 13/9/5 Talents, Skills, Knowledges *Step Four: Choose Backgrounds (5), Gifts (3), Merits & Flaws *Step Five: Mark down Rage, Gnosis and Willpower (4). *Step Six: Record Banality (6) and Humanity *Step Seven: Choose a Character Avatar/Model and create picture *Step Seven: Write a 2-6 paragraph character history (worth 12 FP) *Step Eight: Spend freebies (15 or 27), add any final touches, check math *Step Nine: Submit character to [mailto:caerleon_chronicles@gmail.com caerleon_chronicles@gmail.com] Breeds *Homid (encouraged) **Born human and raised by mortal or kinfolk parents **Initial Gnosis:1 **Beginning Gifts:Master of Fire, Persuasion, Smell of Man *Metis (allowed) **Both of your parents were Garou and you are a deformed living symbol of their shame. **Initial Gnosis:3 **Beginning Gifts:Create Element, Primal Anger, Sense Wyrm *Lupus (rare) **Born as a wolf you were raised in the wilds among the wolves **Initial Gnosis: 5 **Beginning Gifts: Hare's Leap, Heightened Senses, Sense Prey Auspice *Ragabash: New Moon - Clever tricksters and brave questioners **Initial Rage: 1 **Beginning Gifts: Blur of the Milky Eye, Open Seal, Scent of Running Water *Theurge: Crescent Moon - Seers and shamans who command and revere the spirits **Initial Rage: 2 **Beginning Gifts: Mother's Touch, Sense Wyrm, Spirit Speech *Philodox: Half Moon - Judges and lawkeepers who lead septs and settle disputes **Initial Rage: 3 **Beginning Gifts: Resist Pain, Scent of the True Form, Truth of Gaia *Galliard: Gibbous Moon - Lorekeepers and Talesingers who passionately teach the laws and legends. **Initial Rage: 4 **Beast Speech, Call of the Wyld, Mindspeak *Ahroun: Full Moon - Gaia's Warriors and defenders who combat the Wyrm wherever it dwells and breeds. **Initial Rage: 5 **Beginning Gifts: Falling Touch, Inspiration, Razor Claws Tribes of Wales *Bone Gnawers (allowed): The Bone Gnawers live in poverty and other tribes despise them for their ambivalent and mongrel ways. **No Pure Breed or Resources **Beginning Gifts: Cooking, Resist Toxin, Tagalong **Tribal Weakness: Social Outcasts : +1 difficulty on all Social rolls involving other tribes *Children of Gaia (allowed): The Children of Gaia consider themselves the humanity’s champions and tend to mediate for and with the other tribes. Most metis in the region belong to this tribe. **Backgrounds: No Pure Breed **Beginning Gifts: Mercy, Mother’s Touch, Resist Pain **Tribal Weakness: Weak Veil: Witnesses are at +4 on Delirium Chart *Fianna(encouraged): Native to Wales and Ireland, they are by far the largest tribe in the area, seconded by the Black Spiral Dancers. They are stereotyped as passionate for both battle and celebration. **Backgrounds: No restrictions but Kinfolk is recommended **Beginning Gifts: Faerie Light, Persuasion, Resist Toxin **Tribal Weakness: Low Self-Control: All Willpower rolls are at +1 difficulty *Get of Fenris (allowed): Descended from the Anglo-Saxon invaders, the Fenrir are considered savage and bloodthirsty by stereotype but little separates their modern culture from that of the Welsh Fianna and Silver Fang. **Backgrounds: No restrictions **Beginning Gifts: Razor Claws, Resist Pain, Visage of Fenris **Tribal Weakness: Intolerance of "X" (defined by player; must be appropriate and good for roleplay) *Glass Walkers (allowed): The Glass Walkers gravitate towards industry, technology and human institutions and politics. They are not well-trusted by the other tribes. **Backgrounds: may not purchase Pure Breed **Beginning Gifts: Control Simple Machine, Diagnostics, Trick Shot **Tribal Weakness: Weaver Affinity: cannot regain Gnosis in the wilderness except at a caern. *Silver Fangs (allowed): The Silver Fangs, once the mighty leaders of the nation are tainted with madness. Two of their six remaining houses, Austere Howl and Gleaming Eye are in conflict within the local area. **Backgrounds: Silver Fangs receive 3 free dots of Pure Breed **Beginning Gifts: Falcon’s Grasp, Lambent Flame, Sense Wyrm **Tribal Weakness: Derangement: Player's Choice (choose from list) A few Black Furies, Shadow Lords and Red Talons will be allowed into the game but typically only as transfer characters. Freebie Chart Backgrounds At Creation Backgrounds are handled differently in CC than some online rooms. Unless a background has a very obvious reason to be exclusive for one venue, they are open to any humanish character type. They can be lost or gained over the course of the chronicle. Some are rewarded by staff when a character has accomplished a specific goal or otherwise earned it. Below is a list of the backgrounds that can be bought for starting Shifter characters including any special notes. go to the Main Werewolf Page or the General Character Creation page